


Under the Mistletoe

by K3ira



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K3ira/pseuds/K3ira
Summary: In American and European culture, people are to kiss each other if they are under a mistletoe plant during the Christmas season. What happens if the two were under one?
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Under the Mistletoe

"GIN-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS YOU IDIOT!"

The perm head groaned as the 18 year-old Kagura and the 20 year-old Megane jumped on his futon (1), both very eager to wake him up. 

"GET YOUR FAT ASS UP! YOU PROMISED TO TAKE US TO THE BIG CHRISTMAS TREE TODAY AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL WE GO!" Kagura screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping as hard as she could between words. 

"OTSU WILL BE PERFORMING IN FRONT OF THE TREE AND WE HAVE TO GET THERE BEFORE OTHER PEOPLE DO! I WANT FRONT SEATS!" Shinpachi yelled, also jumping in between words. 

"WHY DO YOU NEED ME TO BRING YOU GUYS THERE? YOU'RE BOTH ADULTS!" Gin-chan yelled from beneath his blanket. 

Rather than replying, the other two members of the Yorozuya looked at each other, and both had a certain gleam in their eyes. They got off of Gintoki’s bed, much to the perm heads relief.

“Fine. We’ll go to the Christmas tree by ourselves.” Shinpachi said, making eye contact with Kagura. They both grinned.

“Good. Have fun, and don’t get pregnant. Either of you.” Gintoki chirped from under the blanket.

“Uh-huh, okay. We’ll just go to the tree, look at the pretty lights, watch Otsu’s performance…” Kagura said, walking out of Gintoki’s room.

“And watch Ketsuno-Ana’s live news broadcast.” Kagura muttered under her breath.

Instantly, Gintoki shot up from his bed with a big smile on his face. “Well? Why aren’t you guys getting up? We have a christmas tree to go to!”

Gintoi ran out of his bedroom door, and went straight into the bathroom to freshen up. Kagura and Shinpachi gave each other a high five before going into their own rooms to get ready.

**********************************************************

“Oi, get up before I poison your beloved mayonnaise.” Sougo said, poking the vice commander of the Shinsengumi with the tip of his sword.

“You already poisoned it, you idiot. That’s why I’m currently in bed with both a stomach ache and diarrhea.” Hijikata said with a death glare.

“Oh, oops.” Sougo grinned his classic sadistic smile.

“Oh, oops my ass. Why do you want to go to some dumb christmas tree anyways?” Hijikata asked.

“Who said I wanted to go? Kondo-san asked me to patrol the area, but I don’t want to go alone. Watching people being joyful isn’t exactly the best way to spend Christmas in my opinion. It should be spent by torturing both your enemies and vice commander. So what do ya say?”

Hijikata rolled his eyes. “Fine. Just get me a bottle of Pepto Bismol and we’ll be on our way.”

**********************************************************

The whole Yorozuya gang and family (including Sadaharu and Otae) wore winter attire, and walked down to a public square where the christmas tree was located. Although it was snowing, the place was packed with people. There were people making mini snowmen and snow angels, taking pictures, or just simply admiring the tree that was adorned with beautiful lights and elegant ornaments. While the females (excluding Sadaharu) looked at the bright and festive Christmas tree, Gintoki and Shinpachi went straight to where their favorite female idols were. Shinpachi sang along with Otsu as she performed, while Gintoki admired Ketsuno-Ana from a far distance as she was giving news to the people watching TV at home.

Kagura and Sadaharu played with the little kids as Otae looked at the pretty tree. As Kagura began helping one kid, more and more came up to her and requested help rather than going to their own parents.

“Kagura-chan! Can you help me make a snowman in the shape of your dog?”

“Can you split this log in half?

“Can you make me a snow cone? I’m hungry.”

Rather than helping each and every kid individually, she decided to make one big snowman for all of the kids. She started out by doing little favors, such as the log splitting and making a yellow snow cone, and then began to work on the snowman's body. She rolled out 3 balls of snow, each one of them being a little bigger than the other, and began to preperate the decorations. She allowed the little kids to attempt to stack the snow-balls one top of each other while she looked around the square for anything she could use for the hat, scarf, hands, and face. 

For the hat, she decided to make one by making a cylinder and a flat disc using snow. For the scarf, an old lady gave one to Kagura which was knitted herself. The old lady saw how happy she and the kids looked while building the snowman, and decided to donate the scarf. Kagura thanked the old lady and wished her a “Very Merry Christmas”. For the hands, Kagura found some old sticks laying around, and then the hardest thing to find were the rocks for the face. Kagura searched all over the square for some rocks or pebbles, but it was hard to find anything since everything was covered in snow at this point. 

“Ah-hah! I found something!” Kagura cried with joy. Just when she saw a pile of small pieces of coal and rocks, her head was hit with something cold. Rather than screaming, she spun around to see the culprit grinning. 

“Hands off of my pile, they’re for my own snowman.”

Kagura recognized the culprits eyes immediately. Afterall, how does one forget the color of the deep crimson eyes of the man she despises the most? 

“Since when did a police officer who doesn’t hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his way build something calm and serene like a snowman?” Kagura questioned.

“I dunno, probably every since illegal alien immigrants like yourself came to Edo.” Sougo grinned as he saw the steam coming from the Yato’s head.

Instead of replying, Kagura just dropped everything she was holding, and launched a few dozen snowballs towards Sougo, much to his surprise. He thought she would attempt to make insult, get flustered, then launch snowballs rather than straight up throwing them. He wasn’t complaining though.

He dodged the majority of them, but he did get hit by a few. He launched his own snowballs, to which Kagura dodged. In normal snowball fights, kids would laugh, have fun, and most importantly, not aim to kill one another. But when two adults absolutely hate each other’s guts? That last rule of “not killing” is completely looked over and ignored.

Within a few minutes of throwing frozen water crystals at each other, the two were stopped by their respective adults since they were disturbing the peace. 

“You guys can’t fight every time you see each other!” Hijikata yelled.

“It’s her fault! She started it by taking what was mine!” Sougo whined.

“Oh please, what are you, 7? Besides, you started it by throwing a snowball at me! If you wanted me to stop grabbing things, you should’ve just said so!” Kagura argued.

Had it not been for Gintoki holding Kagura back and Hijikata holding Sougo, the world would’ve collapsed right there and then.

“Both of you, knock it off! It’s Christmas, and here we are watching two mature adults argue about who started what!” Gintoki yelled. “Now, why don’t you two say sorry?”

If glares could kill, Gintoki would’ve been deader than dead from the glares he was getting from Sougo and Kagura combined. Before Kagura could gnaw off Gintoki’s head for saying such a disgusting sentence, the snow began to pour down.

“We’ll continue this back at the compound.” Hijikata concluded.

Even though the Yorozuya and gang didn’t want to go to the Shinsengumi’s compound, they decided to go since: 1) The snack shop was further away than the compound. 2) They can’t see that well because of the snow. 3) It’s too damn cold to walk further away. 4) Sougo and Kagura have some issues to resolve.

“Fine, but you better have some food over there.” Kagura said firmly as she, along with everyone else, began walking towards the Shinsengumi compound.

**********************************************************

When they were halfway there, Kagura remembered something. “Shoot, I forgot to help the kids finish the snowman!” 

“So that’s why you were stealing my coal and rocks?” Sougo said, walking a little faster just to keep up with her.

Kagura rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Yeah, sure. I was looking for things to decorate it with, and came across “your” coal and rocks.”

Sougo stood silent for a moment. “If you wanted them so badly, you could’ve just asked you know.”

“Jeez, why are you so sensitive about it? It was just some pieces of the earth.”

“I was planning to use them to burn Hijikata. Use the coal to get the fire going, add some sticks, and then roast Hijikata over the fire like the pig he his.” 

“I heard that you idiot!” Hijikata boomed.

“If that was the case, how come you didn’t tell me? I could’ve roasted Gintoki like the asshole he is since he hasn’t paid me in 4 years.” Kagura said, making sure that Gintoki heard.

“I heard that to you dumbass!” Gintoki yelled.

“We wouldn’t have said it that loud if we didn’t want you guys to hear!” Kagura and Sougo said together. The two then looked at each other and laughed.

“Great minds think alike, hmm?” Sougo said, a smile evident in his face.

“Heh, sure.” Kagura said, also with a smile.

The two walked ahead of everyone to get a little privacy, and they began to chat about everyday things, such as Kagura’s jobs, Sougo’s missions, etc. They would comment on each others adventures, make fun of them, and laugh. While the two chatted, everyone behind them started talking about the pair. 

“Well aren’t they cute?” Otae cheered.

“Kagura is too young for romantic relationships.” Gintoki said, shivering at the thought of his own little Kagura dating a sadistic man like Sougo.

“Gin-chan, you seem to forget that you let Kagura-chan date Prince Dai at the age of 14. How come she can’t date Okita-kun?” Shinpachi pointed out.

“Shut up, Megane. The only reason why I was okay with it was because he was a prince, and princes identify with royalty, and royalty identifies with money. Besides, how do we know if Souichiro-kun will treat Kagura well and not like a slave like he did with Urara?” Gintoki asked.

Everyone stood quiet for a second, until the vice commander of the Shinsengumi decided to butt in.

“I can’t believe I’m going to defend that brat, but I hope you guys know that there’s a difference between some girl who was willing to become a slave to him and a girl he genuinely cares about.”

Initially, Gintoki was about to argue with Hijikata about that statement, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense, much to his annoyance. The group remained silent for the rest of the walking trip while listening to the joyous sounds the two immature adults were making.

**********************************************************

By the time they arrived at the compound, it was already dark out. They were greeted by Kondo, and he invited everyone inside. Everyone took off their coats, scarves, hats, and gloves and tossed them into a random corner in the room. Kondo then led the group to a big room within the compound. The room was full of other Shinsengumi members, as well as a plethora of food. On one big table, there was KFC (2), some Japanese Christmas Cake (3), and a whole lot of alcohol. 

Kagura went straight for the chicken while everyone else went for the Dom Perignon. All of the adults just started to get wasted without eating any chicken beforehand. Both Gintoki and Kondo's shirts were already off, Shinpachi was trying to stop Otae from drinking so much but to no avail, and Hijikata was the only person there who was decently sane. Sougo took a quick swig of alcohol and joined Kagura at one of the many tables she was sitting at. 

"You don't drink yet?" Sougo questioned as he watched Kagura devour her 4th piece of chicken out of the 12 on her plate. 

"The law states I can't drink until I'm 20. (4) Who do you think I am, you?" Kagura replied, with bits of the sentence sounding muffled due to the amount of food in her mouth. "Besides, what type of police officer encourages underage drinking?"

Sougo chuckled. "You make a valid point. It's just that it's Christmas, and you should unwind a little."

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are you up to?"

"Nothing, just stay here for a second." Sougo got up from his seat and walked out of the room. He then returned with two wine glasses and a bottle of what looked liked wine. He set a glass in front of Kagura, and one in front of himself. He then opened the bottle, and poured the scarlet colored liquid into his glass. 

"What are trying to do, drug me?" Kagura screamed, drawing the attention of nearby Shinsengumi members. 

"Shh, you'll attract everyone's attention. Plus, there's no alcohol in this, it's just sparkling grape juice." Judging by the suspicious look Kagura gave him, Sougo sighed. "Read the label, it'll say that there's no alcohol."

Using her oil soaked fingers, Kagura picked up the bottle, and read the label. Indeed, there was 0 alcohol in it. 

"Fine. Continue pouring." Kagura ordered while eating another piece of chicken. 

"Yes ma'am." Sougo replied sarcastically as he poured some grape juice into her glass. Sougo picked up his glass. "Cheers?"

"Cheers." Kagura raised her own glass, and the two glasses made a satisfying "clink" sound, indicating that the two glasses successfully touched. The two took a sip a the same time, causing a heavily drunk Otae and Kondo to squeal. 

"AWWWWW, LOOK AT THOSE TWO!!!! THEY'RE SO CUTE!“ Otae yelled. 

"SOUGO! MAKE SURE YOU GIVE HER THE GIFT LATER!" Kondo reminded. 

Everyone's attention was now on Kagura and Sougo. The sounds of murmurs, whispers, “ooh’s”, and “ahh’s” made both of their faces turn red, much to Otae's excitement. 

"AHHH LOOK AT THEIR BLUSHING CHEEK-” Otae began to say, but was quickly shut upped by Shinpachi. He took his hand and placed it over her mouth. 

"You two might want to get out of here if you guys want some privacy!” Shinpachi yelled as Otae bit Shinpachi's hand. "OWWWWW!"

Right at that moment, Sougo grabbed Kagura's wrist and dashed out of the room and into the cold snow storm. He ran towards his own private room with Kagura right behind him, but was pursued by a heavily drunk Gintoki.

“HEYYYYYYYY~! GIVE ME BACK MY INNOCENT AND SWEET KAGURAAAAAAA~!” Gintoki yelled, almost tripping over his own feet.

Shinpachi and Hijikata caught Gintoki before he fell face first, and held him back from pursuing the two again.

Kagura looked back when she heard Shinpachi shout something. “HEY! MAKE SURE YOU GUYS DON’T DO ANYTHING YOU'RE GONNA REGRET!”

“IF YOU GET HER PREGNANT MAKE SURE YOU GET A RING READY! I DON’T WANT YOU TO KNOCK A GIRL UP AND NOT MARRY HER!” Hijikata screamed.

Sougo smirked, causing Kagura to get nervous. Just exactly was the sadistic bastard planning to do? Or more specifically, to her? 

The two ran for a few seconds more until finally arriving to his room. Sougo told Kagura to stay outside for a second, and she complied. When he went inside, she heard crashing, cleaning, and vacuuming. Within less than a minute, he told her to come inside. As soon as she walked in, it was dark. Her eyes immediately darted to the source of light, which was a small, decorated christmas tree that was next to his futon. 

“I’m gonna go get something. Feel free to look around.” Sougo said, and went inside another small room that was connected to the main one.

When he left, she walked towards the christmas tree, and noticed a small picture that was propped up against a tabasco bottle. She kneeled down to her knees and picked up the picture. It was an image of a girl who looked exactly like Sougo, but as a female. She had short sandy hair, and the same deep crimson colored eyes. She was wearing a pink kimono, and was posing with what looked like a super young Sougo, and a decently young Hijikata. In the picture though, Hijikata’s figure was scribbled out with sharpie, making Kagura giggle. Before she continued to look around, she said a small prayer to the female. Just when she was going to get up, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kagura tilted her head ever so slightly, and her eyes met Sougo’s. They both smiled sadly.

“I’m guessing that this was Mitsuba?” Kagura whispered. At Sougo’s nod, she continued. “I heard about her from Gintoki when he was acting like your “friend”. She seemed like an amazing woman.”

Rather than responding, Sougo just rested his head on her shoulder, replacing his hand. Kagura gently patted his back using her hand, and even gave him a small peck on his forehead, much to both of their surprises. Naturally, Kagura freaked out. She retracted her hand from his back, and used both of her hands to cover her blushing face. Sougo raised his head from her shoulder.

“Sorry! I kinda er, got caught up in the moment I guess? Is that how you say it? Or is it-” Before Kagura could go on a rampage of nonsense, Sougo cut her off.

“Take your hands off of your face and look up.”

Since she was curious, she took her hands off of her face, and she hesitantly looked up. Above her was a green plant that had little white buds speckled all over it, and was stuck all together with a red ribbon. It was held by Sougo himself.

At Kagura’s puzzled face, Sougo chuckled. “I’m guessing you don’t know what this is?”

“I kind of know. I know it’s a mistletoe, but I don’t know what it’s used for, or what’s it’s significance.” Kagura’s face burned as she felt embarrassed, but also because of the proximity between the two. She felt his shoulder gently graze against hers, but she didn’t say squat.

“Let me ask you this.” Sougo inched closer to Kagura’s face, making her face burn even more. “Do you know what two people do when they like each other?”

Even though she knew the answer, Kagura found herself nodding “No”. Sougo’s face was even closer, with their foreheads now pressing up against each other. Sougo eyed Kagura’s lips, and she eyed his.

“Is it okay if we…?” He began to say, but stopped as he felt his heart was pounding right out of his chest.

Kagura nodded. She could hear the pounding and ringing sounds in her ears.

Sougo moved forward ever so slightly, causing their lips to collide. At first, it was weird for the both of them. It was both of their first kisses, so they didn’t exactly know how to do it. Kagura’s lips were slightly cold, but it quickly warmed up when they met Sougo’s warm ones. Once they both got into the rhythm of it though, there was no turning back. Sougo dropped the mistletoe onto the floor, and placed both of his hands on Kagura’s waist. Kagura wrapped her arms around Sougo’s neck, and pulled him closer to her. Every now and then, a few sounds would escape from either of their mouths, arousing the other even more. 

Once the kiss finally stopped, their foreheads touched and both of them were panting. They were still holding each other in there arms. 

“This was the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten.” Kagura said, causing Sougo to laugh.

“I’m glad I was the one to make it the best and not anyone else.”

Kagura grinned. “Is that jealousy I hear?”

“Maybe.” At Sougo’s cherry boy grin, Kagura gave him another quick kiss on the lips.

"I just realized. Is this the gift Kondo-san wanted you to give me?" Kagura asked. 

"Heh, no, it was something completely different." Sougo fished something out of his jacket pocket, and handed it to Kagura. It was a box of Kagura's favorite snack: Sukonbu!

Kagura hugged Sougo, causing him to wheeze. 

"Thank you, thank you!"

Sougo smiled, and kissed Kagura's cheek. 

"On that note…" Now Kagura fished something out of her pocket, and she handed it to Sougo. 

"Gum!? I needed a new pack!" Sougo cheered. Now it was his turn to squeeze the ever living crap of Kagura, making her wheeze. 

After he thanked her, she kissed his cheek. 

"Merry Christmas Sadist."

"Merry Christmas China."

The two shared yet another sweet kiss with each other as the Christmas lights on the tree twinkled with every passing second. 

**********************************************************

Epilogue

Turns out, the gang were listening to the whole thing through Sougo's door. They tipped toed there, and tipped toed back to the main room with all the food and booze. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY SWEET KAGURA LOST HER LIPS VIRGINITY!!!" Gintoki cried. 

"That's not even a thing…" Hijikata mumbled as he puffed out some smoke from his lit cancer stick. 

"AWW WHO CARES??? OUR LITTLE SOUGO HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!“ Kondo cheered. 

"AND MY SWEET KAGURA HAS A...A…BOYFRIEND!!!“ Gintoki began to bawl his eyes out. 

Shinpachi sighed, and realized that Kagura and Sougo were at the doorway. 

"Something tells me you two heard the whole thing."

Judging by the blue and red auras emitting from them, they knew. 

"YOU GUYS, RUN!“ Shinpachi warned. 

Within a matter of seconds, everyone's ass was kicked, including the Shinsengumi members that didn't do anything. 

"Don't you think we went a little too far?" Kagura question. She used the back of her hand to wipe of the sweat on her forehead. 

"Nah, I found out from Yamazaki that practically everyone in the compound was listening. Through the doors, ceilings, roofs, you name it, they were listening from it." Sougo dabbed Kagura's arm with a bit of an ointment to treat her minor cuts and bruises. Kagura thanked him with a kiss.

"Y'know what?” Kagura asked. Sougo replied with a hum. "This really was the best Christmas. I got a boyfriend and sukonbu as presents, and the big cherry on top was the fun of beating up your comrades. This was a fun night." 

Seeing Sougo's smile warmed Kagura's heart. 

"I've never seen you this happy before."

"Maybe it's because of you." Can you guess what Sougo gave Kagura? That's right, another kiss. 

"If I had a dollar for every time you guys kissed, I could buy the whole entire country of Edo." Hijikata exaggerated while he was on the floor. 

"Then do so. Here, if anything, we'll help you out with the tax part." Sougo said, and gave Kagura yet another smooch on the lips. 

Gintoki groaned as he woke up on the floor, as he was the first to get wrecked by Kagura.

"I hate Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Futon = A futon is a padded mattress, called a shikibuton, a quilt, called a kakebuton, and a pillow filled with beans, called a makura. (Can you guess where I got this from? That's right, Wikipedia!)  
> 2) According to https://www.whychristmas.com/cultures/japan.shtml, ordering KFC is an actual Japanese Christmas tradition! (Or just ordering fried chicken in general) People even order in advance!   
> 3) Also according to https://www.whychristmas.com/cultures/japan.shtml, a Japanese Christmas Cake is a sponge cake that is decorated with whipped cream and strawberries.  
> 4) In Japan, the legal age to drink is indeed 20. Also, I'm not sure if you remembered, but in the anime, Sougo drank some alcohol at the age of 18, so that's why Kagura mentioned it.
> 
> Hello and Merry Christmas! (or Merry Belated Christmas if you're on the other side of the world!) I decided to write a mini story about these two as a Christmas present for you guys, and here we are! Currently, I have finished the next chapter of Cinderella, but I'm making some modifications here and there, so I'll be able to post it as soon as I think it's ready. Until then, and happy holidays everyone! <3  
> -K3ira


End file.
